


Sweetest, Purest Soul

by kio_kio



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not-Secret Relationship, OCs who are made to be hated, Pining, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Verbal Abuse, by the OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kio_kio/pseuds/kio_kio
Summary: The whole point of his disguise was to make sure he didn’t look like his normal self. Making his body bigger around the waist, giving himself a terrible hair style, the buck teeth.So Aziraphale didn’t care much about how people saw Brother Francis.He’s just a cover, just a made-up character, right?(Or: some puny mortals say mean things to an angel, making a demon very mad)





	Sweetest, Purest Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Good Omens fandom!  
After lurking around AO3 within the fandom for a while, I have finally made something to contribute!
> 
> Watching Good Omens, I became highly aware of how adorable Michael Sheen can be, but after watching a bit of Masters of Sex and some older interviews on youtube, I also became very aware of how HWAT he can be as well. Which all reminded me of what an awesome job Good Omens did on making him look terribly fugly as Brother Francis; giving birth to this tiny lil’ plot bunny ✨ 
> 
> Warning:  
・Harsh verbal abuse by OCs. They were created to be hated, so please hate them. However, I certainly DO NOT condone this type of verbal abuse  
・I don’t know how to write accents. I’m sorry. I know I will fail at it, so I’m not going to try. So please just imagine that they are all speaking in their appropriate accents. I'm sorry!

It had only taken a few days for most of the staff to open up to Brother Francis.  
Everyday he would cut fresh flowers and bring them back with him to the staff dining room. He claimed that just because this was their workplace, it didn’t mean that they couldn’t enjoy the simple things in life, like beautiful flowers.  
The eldest housekeeper was always so delighted to see new flowers when she came in for her afternoon tea break. The chef would even keep some of the edible ones to use to decorate the staff’s snacks. Although mostly silent and almost always keeping an emotionless face, the butler did gin a little every time he leaned forward to smell the flowers.

Crowely was quite delighted to see these humans taking a liking on the angel.  
He would not tell anyone, but it did warm his heart to see the angel gidley collecting berries to bring back to the dining room for everyone to enjoy. 

Unfortunately, not all had taken an instant liking towards the gardener.   
There were three young maids that had been hired only a few weeks before they were.  
They reminded Crowely of young succubuses; thinking that being at the right place at the right time was enough to get them whatever they wanted. How they carried themselves, their posture and mannerisms, what Crowely had seen millions of times.  
They were young, somewhat beautiful, with quite decent looking bodies. They were expecting that someday, some handsome rich diplomat or even royalty would see one of them as his Cinderella. Maybe at a party held by the Dowlings, or maybe an important meeting. 

To them, most of the other staff members didn’t matter. Most of them were below them.

It seemed that to these three, a being like Brother Francis was simply worthless.

It would be a lie if Crowely were to say he didn’t care, however he didn’t intervene. Both he and Aziraphale knew that causing any trouble at this time may be dangerous to their mission. They needed to be close the Antichrist. That was what was important.  
As the weeks went on, Crowely tired to ignore the looks they gave the gardener and jab comments they made.  
All so minor, yet to Crowley it all felt like pins poking at his sides.  
This was Aziraphale that they were making fun of. An angel, _ his _ angel.

His angel, who he had saved so many times throughout the existence of humanity.  


His angel, who he loved more than anything existing on earth.

His angel, who he had promised to himself that he would never admit his love for out loud, for their safety.

As he felt the sensation of pins poking at his sides, sometimes going deeper into his core, he clenched his fists. Held his breath. Focused on the tiny bit of physical pain that was caused by his manicured nails penetrating skin. 

And then one day, the demon was pushed over the edge. 

As he entered the staff dining room, he was met with a disgusting scene.  
Leaning against the sink, arms crossed, were the three young maids.  
In front of them, although standing, was Brother Francis looking so small and scared, clutching flowers. 

“And! Stop bringing those shitty flowers to our dining table,  _ Brother _ Francis! Everyday, everyday bringing in flowers. What are you even trying to do?”

“Please, these flowers mean no harm-”

“I bet you he’s trying to court someone!” The shortest one let out a laugh, as she fake-whispers to the other maids. “What a perv to even think anyone would willingly want anything to do with  _ him _ .”

“Truly hideous.” 

Loudly, Crowely stomped over to them.  
Holding a totally expressionless face, he slapped the faces of the three girls in one swift flick of his arms.

“You shall not speak to my  _ husband _ like that.”  
The entire room became silent.

“CRO-. . . M-my dear-” Before Aziraphale could say anything, he felt Crowely’s lips on his forehead.

“I know that you wanted to keep our marriage a secret for  _ professional integrity _ .” There was a caring smile on his face. “But with how  _ welcoming _ everyone is, I doubt that it will be a problem.” She looked to the other staff members.

“You are married to  _ him _ ?” The tallest blonde sarcastically asked, gritting her teeth, holding her red cheek in pain.

“Yes.”

“Just can’t believe anyone would even think about marrying  _ him _ .” She stated bluntly.  
Putting his chin up, he put both hands on the Aziraphale's shoulders firmly.

“My angel here is the sweetest, purest soul in all of existence.” Crowely looked around the room. “Full of love and forgiveness, more than anyone I have ever met.” His eyes stopped on the young maids again. “More inner beauty than any being that has ever existed. _Ever_.” Slowly he eyed them from head to toe.  
He looked down at the angel, who was timidly blushing, still holding the flowers. The demon felt a genuine smile appearing on his own face.  
Taking his hands off the other’s shoulder, he took the angel’s arm.

“Come along,  _ Francis _ .”

“But! My dear, we-”  
Almost pushing Aziraphale out the door, Crowely stopped and looked back at the rest.

“I **forbid** anyone to talk to or about my _husband_ in that manner, **ever again**.”  
Stepping out the door, he slammed the door with a loud BANG.  
  


As they got a few paces away from the door, Aziraphale stopped them.

“Crowely! What have you done!? Wh-What in the lord's name was all that!?” 

“I was simply defending you.”

“But why?! That was highly unnecessary. They were talking about Brother Francis-” Looking around to make sure no one was around, he miracled himself back to his normal appearance. “They were not talking about  _ me _ .”

“Angel.” Crowely was now facing him, both hands once again on his shoulder. “It doesn’t matter if you were masquerading as a slug or a kraken! All that matters is that it is you.”

“Crowely . . .”

“Angel. I meant all those words I said in there.” Tilting his head a bit forward, he let his glasses slide enough to let his eyes be seen. “And, I will not let anyone say such things to you.”  
Stepping away, he once again grabbed the angel by his arm.

“Now, let’s go find the Dowlings to come out about our ‘marriage’.”

“Um, excuse me?”

“Well, now that the staff all know about our ‘marriage’, we better let our employers know about it as well.” There was a sing-song taunting tone in the demon’s voice.

“But-”

“If they think we are married, no one would think twice if they see us together during our time off.” Crowely gave a sly grin. “Perfect cover story, ain’t it?”

“Oh! Well, we should have come up with this cover story sooner then!!” 

  
  


Before the week was over the three young maids had disappeared. The next new maids, and any new in-house staff hired for the next decade, were all interviewed by the Nanny before even getting a chance to meet the Dowlings at all. The Dowlings had agreed that it would be best for the Nanny to make sure that all staff working would all be a  _ good influence _ on their son. 

  
  


It was not even a season after the not-apocalypse when Aziraphale had dragged Crowely to a beautiful garden for a picnic. 

For dessert, Aziraphale brought fresh berries, too similar to the ones that Brother Francis had picked for the staff countless times over the years they were at the Dowlings. Grinning at them, Crowely tipped his head toward the other.

“Angel.”

“Yes?”

“Do you ever regret working at the Dowlings? I mean, Warlock ended up not being the Antichrist, so it really didn’t help stop the apocalypse.” He popped a berry into his mouth. “One can even say we wasted all those years.”

“Hmmmmm.” Munching on a few, Aziraphale thought for a moment. “No. Not at all.”

“Really?” 

“I got to hear those wonderful words from you . . .” The angel looked away. “Just those words were enough to make those years worth while.”

“Words?”

“Oh, if you don’t remember, never mind then.” He chuckled, a bit of sadness hidden within.

“Angel. What words?”

“Well, that day that we, well you _actually_, decided that ‘Nanny Ashtoreth’ and ‘Brother Francis’ were supposed to be married-” There was redness spreading throughout Aziraphale’s face. “What you said to everyone about me. I know you said those words to protect me-, I mean, Brother Francis, and maybe even to cheer me up- . . . But, just hearing them-”

“Aziraphale.” Hearing his name in full, the angel looked up, now face to face with the other. “I said it back then, and I’ll say it again. I meant all those words.”

“Crowely-”

“Angel.” He lifted his hand slowly to lay his palm against Aziraphale’s cheek. “You are full of love and forgiveness, more than anyone I have ever met. I-”

“Cro-”  
The name could not fully reach his lips, as his lips were sealed by the owner of the name. 

“I know this, because I love you.” The demon couldn’t help but smile against the soft lips of the angel.

“I may not have the ‘sweetest, purest soul in all of existence’, you know?” Aziraphale chuckled. “Falling in love with a demon may have tainted my so-called ‘pure soul’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was my first try at some Good Omens fluffiness!  
I'm in the middle of writing another one shot, so HOPEFULLY I'll have enough motivation to finish that and post it soon . . . and this other plot bunny that just flew into my lap this morning . . . \\_(ツ)_/
> 
> Anyways, Kudos and comments are much appreciated! 💓
> 
> Also! Find me [on Twitter,](https://twitter.com/LazyBilingual) where I’m a lowly Japanese cosplayer that hardly tweets in English. Or [on Tumblr,](https://kio-asahi.tumblr.com/) where I don’t post that often.


End file.
